legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Msdalr1
Screen Shot 2012-09-16 at 10.56.15 AM.png|Msdalr1 Hi.png|Msdalr1 on the German Message Boards LMBs Msdalr1.png|Msdalr1 with 2 posts and rank Apprentice MSDiver 21 posts.png|Msdalr1 as an Apprentice with his longtime avatar Msdalr1 Journeyman.png|Msdalr1 as a Journeyman Screen Shot 2012-01-16 at 11.28.03 AM.png|Msdalr1 as rank Initiate Screen Shot 2012-08-08 at 11.14.25 AM.png|Msdalr1 as a JuniorBuilder, a rank in which he stayed in for 8 months. Screen Shot 2012-08-09 at 7.33.46 AM.png|Msdalr1 in his short time as a MasterBuilder Screen Shot 2012-08-12 at 3.52.19 PM.png|Msdalr1 as a MasterBuilder with his current avatar Msdalr1 (AKA MSD) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4th, 2011. He is a Craftsman with over 1,124 posts, and 0 studs. He has posts in nearly every forum, although now only posts in the Message Boards Forum, the Help Forum, and the LEGO Universe Forum. On the German Message Boards, he only posts in the Message Boards Forum. His avatar is a minifigure with a black baseball cap and black sunglasses. His brother is L33t Hamm3r Br0. Strangely, Msdalr1 is racing Legocat4611 to Maniac, although is likely to win because Legocat4611 went inactive. Msdalr1 has used many signatures. Most of his posts use "-The Duck", but some use "-MSD", "-The Soda Duck", and some none at all. He currently uses "-MSD". History Msdalr1 joined LEGO.com in late 2010 using a friend's account, Jerrylroach, but never posted on the Message Boards. On December 4th, 2011, he decided to make a few posts after seeing this wiki. He made his account, named Msdalr1, but only posted 2 times that day, and didn't post again for more than 2 weeks. Then, he started posting very rapidly, drilling through Apprentice and Journeyman. He later made it to Initiate, and started posting slowly again. He eventually made it to JuniorBuilder on January 18th, 2012. After going inactive in April 2012, Msdalr1 had low hopes of returning. But in August, Msdalr1 returned without warning, making just under 100 posts in two days, reaching MasterBuilder. While in MasterBuilder, he changed his avatar from a diver's helm to the default avatar. He started posting rapidly again, doubling his post count and reaching Craftsman in August. He reached 1,000 posts on September 1st, 2012. The next day, he made a topic called "No." that strongly complained about spam posting. This caused a lot of arguments. Also that day, he nominated himself to be an MB Legend because he had started Monthly Goal Topics, was strongly against SPAM, and had discovered many things about the old LEGO Message Boards. Ironically, because of a side-comment he made, it quickly became off-topic and he never got an answer on whether or not be would become an MB Legend. Posting Msdalr1 does post a lot, but the quality of his posts are sometimes low, and some are off-topic, which in a way makes Msdalr1 a spammer. A lot of his topics and comments get rejected due to being spam or off-topic. He hopes to turn that around in the future, making bigger, quality posts, and fewer off-topic posts. Archives Msdalr1 often looks through archives of the LEGO Message Boards, and has found posts that date back to 1999. He has discovered many things, including the fact that Pinkpanther5953 retired with all 8 studs. He continues to look through the archives daily. Using the archives, he also became the first person to find a post by Lyoko5. Fun Fact *He played LEGO Universe, under the name MassiveSodaDuck. He was a popular player. |Userpage=MassiveSodaDuck }} Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:Craftsman Category:0 studs Category:Great Articles Category:2011